Just a Simple Strider
by Im A Yandere
Summary: What if Dave simply had a normal life. Rating: T-M depending on certain chapters All characters belong to Andrew Hussie
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Just a Simple Strider

**Rating:** T to M, depending on the chapter

**Summary:** What if Dave simply had a normal life.

**A/N:** It's just a play through of Dave's life as he grows up. No sburb. However, certain things that happened in the comic will still happen in this story. The trolls will be included, but only in very minor roles, and probably as humans. Welp, I'll keep this updated as consistently as I can.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

You sit at your computer, typing feverishly away. The dark room was only lit by the blinking lights of the special Onion Router you had built. The software was running smoothly, precious data traveling at warp speed through cyberspace without being detected, coding and encrypting your every illegal move. Of course you had other anonymous encrypting software's running over the Onion one, you couldn't afford a mistake. Your eyes were trained on the screen, scanning every bit of information, making sure the data reached its destination. It had been a long day of hacking into the Houston Methodist Hospital.

A small whine from the corner of your room grabs your attention immediately. You sigh and step away from your computer, walking towards the crib, where the squirming baby lay.

You lift him into your arms and cradle him. His sunflower colored hair gently caresses your bare arms and scarlet red eyes look up at your shades. You gently rock him back and forth.

"Why'd you wake up lil' man, can't you see bro is working on something really important."

His eyes shine with confusion but he smiles up at you nevertheless. You can't help but smile back. "Oh Dave, bro is breaking a few laws just to keep you safe. You won't judge me for that, will you?"

You know the baby can't respond back. However, you also know Dave would never judge you for hacking into the hospital's birth records to create a record for a child named _'Dave Strider'_.

You look down at the baby you're holding and gently press a finger against his nose. Dave giggles and takes your finger in his small hand.

You decide that breaking a few laws is worth having the precious bundle in your arms. Chuckling you recall another incident that Dave had gotten you into.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Bro: Recall the other incident**_

_You had picked up some strange baby that had landed on your favorite record shop. Well no- correction, a meteor which had a baby on it, landed on your favorite record shop. _

_Why had you picked it up? Who the fuck knows, but you couldn't just leave it there. He or it or whatever the hell it was looked up at you with bright scarlet eyes and you knew that you couldn't leave him there. So you took him home. _

_However, he hadn't stopped crying since you brought him back. You're just glad the neighbors in the next apartment were out on vacation. _

_You started panicking because maybe the kid had gotten hurt during the rough meteor landing. Maybe had he broken something? You scrambled to find your car keys and rush off to the nearest hospital, but the car wouldn't turn on. The shitty thing was out of gas and there was a hollering baby in the seat next to you. Of course, you then notice that the brat was practically naked, with nothing on but his diaper. _

_Sighing you took off your white polo and wrapped it around the baby. Only a white wife-beater shielded you from the cold Texas night, as you decided to run to the nearest hospital. Lord knows you didn't have enough money to pay a cab. _

_You of course make it to the Methodist Hospital, shaking and shivering from exhaustion and the cold. The baby had stopped crying and you didn't know if that was a good sign or a bad one. You bit your bottom lip as you lingered outside of the hospital doors. Should you take him in?_

_How would you explain the random baby to the doctors? What if…what if they tried taking the baby away from you? _

_You looked down at the bundle safely wrapped in your shirt. You shook your head and decided not to go in. You turned around and decided to start walking back, when suddenly a voice from the side called out to you._

_A man in a grey buttoned down shirt and black slacks was approaching you. He was definitely older than you, late 20's or early 30's. He was a couple inches taller than you and had medium- length, black hair. The man had a bit of stubble and his eyes, under the correct lighting, looked like they had a red hue. His voice was a deep and gentle one. _

"_Forgive my sudden intrusion sir, but I couldn't help to notice you hesitating to enter the hospital." The man eyed the baby in your arms and you held the baby tighter to your chest. _

_The man chuckled, and brought out an I.D card. "Don't worry sir, I'm a doctor."_

_You felt your body relax but you still eyed him suspiciously. "I'm sorry Dr…-er"_

"_Vantas." Said the man helpfully. _

"_Yes, well. I'm sorry Dr. Vantas, but we don't need any help." You forced a smile and started walking away. _

_The Doctor caught you by the shoulder. Every instinct told you to just make a dash for it, but instead you turned back around to face him. "I'm sorry for insisting on this Mr…"_

"_Strider, you can just call me Strider." You inwardly frowned. Wow you never thought you'd be getting called Mr. at eighteen._

"_Mr. Strider, I understand that you may be hesitant to go inside, either due to money reasons or something else." _

_You were sure you heard him strain the "something else" part. _

"_However, please understand that the child may need medical treatment." You heard Dr. Vantas sigh and he looked at you. "If you aren't willing to go into the hospital, then at least allow me to examine the child. I won't charge you a penny for it."_

_You studied the man, he seemed sincere enough. You looked down at the sleeping baby and then back at him, before licking your lips and giving a resigned sigh. _

"_Al-Alright, you can take a look at him." The doctor smiled and led you to his car. He opened the passenger door for you and you were hesitated before getting in. _

_Even if he was a doctor, it was basically the same thing as getting in a car with a stranger. You kept your eyes on the door handle and your arms tightly wrapped around the baby, in case you needed to make a quick getaway. Too bad you didn't bring your katana. _

_Dr. Vantas started the car and you were quickly speeding along the road until a very decent looking house came into view. Damn the guy sure was loaded. He must be a really good doctor. _

_He pulled into the driveway and smiled over at you. "Welcome to my house Mr. Strider" _

_He insisted on opening the car door for you. You felt embarrassed about that because dammit you can open the door yourself. Hell you feel bad for agreeing to let the guy see the baby. You've never needed help with anything. _

_A young woman opened the door, no not a woman. A teen, she looked around sixteen._

"_I've already tucked the kids in to sleep Mr. Vantas." You saw the doctor hand her around $100 and then she smiled at the both of you before leaving. _

_A babysitter then, so the good doctor had children. _

"_Mr. Strider please lay your child on the couch, while I go grab my medicine kit."_

_You look at the doctor dazed. He said "your child" but the kid isn't yours, is he? I mean, you picked him but, ah shit all this complicated thinking is going to give you a headache. You do as you were told and lay the baby on the couch, unwrapping him from the polo shirt._

_The baby starts stirring. "No no, shhh. Please don't. You wouldn't want to annoy the good doctor would you?"_

_Said doctor walked back into the living room, carrying a bag, which you assumed had all his medical tools in it. _

_He examined the baby and determined that the child was fine, if not a bit hungry. You sighed in relief._

"_He's a perfectly healthy, two-week old boy Mr. Strider. I forgot to ask, what's the little darling's name?" _

_Your train of thought stopped completely. Name? Shit, shit, shit. You didn't give the kid a name. Now you've gone and screwed up, no, wait calm down. Just think of a name. _

"_D-Dave…his name is Dave." The doctor smiled at you with half-lidded eyes. Took you a while to remember it, first time parent, eh?_

"_I'm not his- fuck no wait he's…!" Your breathe stops and you slowly look at the doctor. You wait for him to get up and start accusing you of child theft or call the cops. He does neither. _

_You look down at the baby, no at Dave. Shit, you've messed up. You're so glad your shades are covering your eyes because the anguish you're feeling would be so obvious to notice through them. _

_You feel a hand being placed on your shoulder and just like that you break. You spill everything and tell him about the weird baby you found on a meteor. You know you sound crazy, but what else could you say. _

_The whole house was silent when you get done telling him. _

"_Ok, I believe you." Your eyes would have popped out of your skull if they could. _

"_Y-you believe me!? You don't think I'm insane or anything?" _

_Dr. Vantas slowly makes his way to a closet and pulls out small sized clothing. He gently scoops Dave up and starts dressing him in light blue pj's and places a little blue cap on his head, he then bundles Dave in a light blue blanket. He motions for you to stick your arms out before placing Dave in your arms. _

"_Congratulations it's a boy." You look at the doctor, confused. _

"_From the way you acted today, I believe that you care about this child. I believe that you'll love and protect him and I believe that having him fall from a meteor only gives you more reason to love him. So, I'll say it again. Congratulations, it's a boy."_

_You look at Dave, neatly wrapped in your arms and you sniff. You're eyes feel wet and your throat feels dry. You have never felt so happy in your life. _

"_You hear that lil' man, I'll always love you." _

_Dr. Vantas chuckles and you turn bright red. Damn you forgot he was there. _

"_On a serious note, you do realize that Dave is a special case. He can't be registered into the state and hospital database regularly."_

_You quirk an eyebrow at the doctor and give him a sly grin. _

"_Oh don't worry about that, I think I know how fix that." Dr. Vantas smiles at you. _

"_Yes I don't doubt your abilities. However, if you allow me to help, I could speed up the process. Simply register Dave into the birth records of the hospital that I work at, making sure to add the fact that Dave was birthed at home for emergency reason by the family doctor. Point me out as the family doctor and you let me handle getting his birth certificate and Social Security Number."_

_You were star-struck by the man standing before you. Not only did you believe you, but he was willing to risk his job for you. He was willing to help you with your illegal plan. You were speechless and could only give a small nod. _

_You patted you on the shoulder and showed you to his door, where a cab was already waiting outside for you. He handed you a bag. "It's some of the baby clothes of my eldest son." To your surprise and embarrassment there was also $500 in the bag. _

_You were getting ready to protest, but he lifted a hand up. "It's not out of pity or because I feel sorry for you. I want to help you and help Dave. Just accept it as my kind offering."_

_You whispered a quiet thank you and got into the cab._

_It had to be fate that placed Dr. Vantas in your life. _

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A loud 'bing' snaps you from your thoughts; you place Dave back down in the crib and rush to your computer.

All the data had reached its destination. You rewrite a few codes and finally after making sure nothing can be traced back to you, disconnect the Onion Router.

You give a triumphant smirk and turn off your computer. You walk back to the crib and gently scoop the sleeping Dave back into your arms. "You're officially Dave Strider lil' man."

You slowly rock him back and forth. "Whether you're an actual space alien or a god sent gift….even a gift from the devil, I'll always be here Davey. Always and forever little bro."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**A/N:** And there is the introduction of this series. A somewhat short chapter, but I hope it served as a good intro. Let's see where the next chapter takes us. Read, Enjoy, Criticize.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Just a Simple Strider

**Rating:** T to M, depending on the chapter

**Summary:** What if Dave simply had a normal life.

**A/N:** It's just a play through of Dave's life as he grows up. No sburb. However, certain things that happened in the comic will still happen in this story. The trolls will be included, but only in very minor roles, and probably as humans. Welp, I'll keep this updated as consistently as I can.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It was January 5th, 1996, around 5'o'clock A.M and Dave was screaming his lungs out.

You slowly sat up in your bed with half-lidded eyes. Dark and unforgiving circles decorated the bottom of your eyes and your hair was scattered all over the place. You stumbled out of bed and in a zombie-like manner walked over the crib. You reach down for Dave and scooped him into your arms.

You know you should be used to this by now. It had been a month since Dave was _'born'_, but all you manage is a frustrated groan when your rocking doesn't help quiet him down. You shift a bit to the right until your body is facing the changing station next to the crib and gently ease Dave onto the changing pad. As you reach down into one of the drawers you notice that there are only a few diapers left. You'll have to worry about that later. For now you concentrate on changing Dave.

You notice he'd gone quiet after you were done changing him; you give him a half-smile. "So looks like I found what was making you whiney huh. Now y'gonna be a good little bro and let big bro get some sleep?" You rocked Dave in your arms until your own eyes started getting droopy. Sleepily, you gazed down at him and were relieved to find him asleep. You placed him back in his crib and you crawled back into your own bed.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

No more than two hours later do you find yourself with a wailing Dave in one of your arms and your other arm preparing his baby formula. You stick the bottle into the microwave, test it for the temperature, and then stick in in Dave's mouth.

As you hold the bottle to Dave's mouth, you scan the kitchen and notice that you're also running low on the baby formula. You sigh and throw the empty bottle into the kitchen sink, and then you throw a towel over your shoulder and proceed to burp Dave.

Chuckling, you remember the first time you burped him without a towel, the little snot thought it would be funny to slobber and burp all over your white polo.

Once you hear him burp you quickly get him changed into a light grey onesie that has pink little spots on it and you don't forget to add the pink hat. You step back to admire your handy work and damn does Dave look adorable in pink. You'll have to snap a picture of him later.

You slip out of your PJ's change into black jeans and a white polo. You put on a thin orange hoodie and zip it up about halfway. Finally you throw on a grey cap to cover your messy hair; you never have time to style it these days.

You place Dace securely into his, very expensive as shit, travel stroller. You'll admit that the only reason it was expensive was because it included a car seat that you could mount onto the stroller. You strap on the diaper bag and grab your car keys.

As you exit the apartment, you spot your neighbor and his wife waiting at the elevator.

"Strider, I've been meaning to talk to you." You quirked an eyebrow at the man, you two barely knew each other. He was of average height, a bit large in the waist area. His voice was gruff and he had strands of grey in hair. "Have you considered moving out, now that you have a kid and all- he disturbs the peace."

"Excuse me?" You didn't know whether to be outraged by what the man just said or shocked that he even thought that was a good idea to say.

"Listen Strider, you look like a good kid and all. I know that sometimes we men can have our wild nights and forget to wear a condom, but you don't need to feel responsible for this kid."

Your hands grip the stroller handle tightly as you resist the urge to punch the man in the face for the stupid shit he just fucking spat at you. "It's _Mr._ _Strider_ sir, I don't believe we're on terms where you can address me by my last name like that. First, you are a poor excuse of a man; thinking that it's a woman's fault for getting pregnant because the dude forgot to put on a condom is utter bullshit. Second, are you so fucking stupid that you don't think about the things you say."

You heard your voice getting louder and the man was wide-eyed.

"Not only did you insult my kid, by thinking that he's the product of some wild night gone wrong, but you also insulted me by assuming I didn't want to raise him! He's my brother you jackass. Also, from the way your wife is ogling at my brother, I'd say you don't know how to please a woman. Clearly, she's wanted kids for a very long time now, but with you as her husband, I can't say I blame her for not wanting to bring up the topic!"

You hear the elevator 'bing' as it opens up and the whole ride down to the basement level is quiet and tense as you stand as far away from your dumbass neighbor.

You make a dash for your car when the doors open up, glad to be away from that horrible couple. You unhook the car seat from the stroller and strap it into the back seat of your car. You lean over a kiss Dave's forehead gently. "Don't listen to that dumbass Dave."

The stroller is thrown into the trunk of your car and you quickly get into the driver's seat and start the engine.

"Alright little man, we're going out to buy some supplies."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

You had to stop by the ATM machine to take some money out of your savings account. The money in your checking account was nonexistent. Not that your savings account was doing any better. You just paid rent for the apartment, which put a big dent into your savings account. Admittedly, the apartment isn't all that bad. It's a nice building, located in a rather safe part of town. It's just the shitty people living in the building that kills you.

You sigh; the money that Dr. Vantas had given you was gone by the end of December. He had stopped by the place that December to give you Dave's birth certificate and Social Security number. Along with legal paper work stating that you were his guardian.

You were truly in that man's debt.

You drive off to a local store dedicated to infant supplies.

Once you arrive there, you mount the car seat onto a shopping cart and push Dave through the sliding doors of the store. Seeing young couples walk by you with their own children and expectant mothers to be always makes you feel out of place.

Even so, you hold your head up high, even when you know that people are staring at you. Judging you, probably thinking your some stupid kid who got a girl knocked up. You never let it bother you much though.

You walk form aisle to aisle, filling the shopping cart with all the essentials. Baby wipes, formula, diapers, baby shampoo, skin cream, well the list is endless. You look over at the clothing aisle and bite your lips. Dave has enough clothes at home, thanks to Dr. Vantas, but that doesn't mean you aren't tempted to buy him something using your own money.

You take out your wallet and recount your money. You could buy him a shirt or two. You look down at Dave and he looks up at you.

Your thumb caresses Dave's cheek. "Sorry lil' man, maybe next month okay. Just let bro find a job and then we can buy you some cool shirts."

As you head down an aisle you spot an older woman approaching you from the corner of your eye.

"Oh I'm sorry young man; I just couldn't help but want to take a peek at your precious baby."

She looks harmless, an older woman, with a full head of grey hair. She's definitely southern, judging from the accent. You smile at her. "Oh no ma'am, please go right ahead."

You're actually a bit excited that anyone would even take to the time to look at Dave. You see her smile at Dave and Dave simply looks at her curiously. However, your excitement turns into dread when you see the woman frown.

"He's a strange child." You shrug and get in front of the cart, effectively moving the woman away from Dave. "I'm sorry ma'am, but I think I should get going."

You were getting ready to head for the checkout line, when the woman stopped you and handed you a card to her local church. You studied the card and then gave her a confused look. She placed a hand on your shoulder and gave a sympathetic smile.

"We can help him dear. If you bring him to the church then we can exorcise the demons within him."

You would have laughed, but you knew this creepy woman was being completely serious. You've had your fair share of religious encounters with people, but this one definitely took the cake.

"Ma'am with all due respect, I think there's been some sort of mistake here. So if you will excuse me, I really do have to get going."

Things officially hit the wall when you started walking away from the woman. She started calling loudly at you. Things like "Son of Satan" and "demon" could be heard. You were sure the whole goddamn store was watching the crazy woman yell at you.

You felt instant relief when you reached the checkout line; the woman's yells had died down. You smiled at the cashier and reached for your wallet. However, you quickly whipped around when you felt the shopping cart beginning to move. The crazy woman was on the other end of it, literally trying to take it!

"Holy shit, are you out of your goddamn mind!?" You held tightly onto the other side, knowing full and well that Dave could get hurt if she did manage to yank the cart from you.

"Look at his eyes! He is the Devil incarnated! A spawn of Satan!" She kept on repeating the stupid shit over and over. You have never wanted to hit an old woman so badly.

Dave had begun to start crying from all the noise and the rough jostling he was receiving. You were seriously going to murder the woman, luckily security managed to grab the woman and drag her away.

You didn't know you were shaking until the cashier asked you if you were alright. You nodded and quickly handed her the money, the only thing on your mind was getting home.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

You placed all the groceries on the living room floor and placed Dave on the futon. You made your way towards the bathroom where you emptied you stomach into the toilet. Your body was still shaking and you didn't have any idea why.

You lay on the cool tile floor for a moment, trying to catch your breath. You were tired, exhausted actually. Every bone in your body ached and you really didn't want to get up from your comfortable position. You guess you'd been so busy with Dave that you didn't notice how sleepy you felt.

Your eyes began to droop but a cry suddenly snapped you out of your daze and you hurried out to find Dave crying.

"Oh, oh. No, no, shhh. It's alright Davey, Bro's here." You pick him up and rock him in your arms, but your legs were still shaking so you decided to sit in a chair.

The sun was starting to set and a few rays peaked in through the window. It gave the room and orange-ish and yellow tinge. Dave's hair looked beautiful as the sun shined on it.

You gently rocked your body back and forth.

"Dave, today was a really bad day for me. First the neighbors insult you, and then I couldn't buy you a few shirts because we're tight on money. Oh and then that crazy bitch at the store almost hurt you. I almost lost you today Dave. I seriously felt my heart jump out of my chest when I saw what that old bitch was trying to do."

You find your throat constricting and your eyes water and you kept rocking yourself forward.

"Dave, I'm sorry. I promise I'll do better." Your voice cracks as you whisper the last part.

As the tears roll down your cheeks, you realize why your body was still shaking. You were afraid, afraid of Dave getting hurt. Afraid that you weren't good enough.

He looked up at you with those beautiful scarlet eyes and you wiped the tears from your cheeks and chuckled.

You'll do better. You'll be the best bro Dave could ever ask for.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**A/N: **About the same amount as the first chapter. I figured it be interesting to see life with Bro and Dave during the first month. This will probably be a very tedious and long series, as each chapter will probably consist of Dave aging only a couple months or a year. So let's see where the next chapter takes us. Read, Enjoy, Criticize.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Just a Simple Strider

**Rating:** T to M, depending on the chapter

**Summary:** What if Dave simply had a normal life.

**A/N:** It's just a play through of Dave's life as he grows up. No sburb. However, certain things that happened in the comic will still happen in this story. The trolls will be included, but only in very minor roles, and probably as humans. Welp, I'll keep this updated as consistently as I can.

**Extra Note: **Sorry if Bro seems out of character, however, I wanted to portray him in a realistic manner. I wanted him to act as himself but also in a way that an eighteen year-old who is raising an unexpected child would. **Also I suggest you read ' /?s=6&p=00464' **since the panel mentions Bro being an orphan. In this story, I'll just say he had rather neglectful parents.

**This chapter is rated M just because it'll have sexual themes**

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**April 1996: Dave's a five month old**

You look up from your parenting book and find that Dave had rolled over onto his stomach and was chewing on the red teething ring you had recently bought him.

He was lying on the blue blanket you had laid down on the floor, just a couple feet away from the futon. Various colorful toys surrounded him, to keep him busy, while you silently read. However, seeing him eagerly chew on the red ring, with just a bit of drool, was enough to melt your heart.

You place the book down and reached for the Polaroid camera. Slowly you creep closer to him.

"Hey, Dave. Over here buddy." He turns his head slightly, the ring still in his mouth, and you snap a picture of him. The camera captures an instant memory of your baby brother and you grab the Polaroid picture, shaking it in the air a couple times, before finally looking at it.

You smile fondly at it and make a mental note to place it into Dave's baby photo album.

You sit on the floor next to Dave and watch him slowly start to sit up, he's wobbly and doesn't stay up for long, eventually he's lying back down on his tummy again but you smile at him anyways. He babbles incoherent sounds at you and you reach over to grab him, gently bouncing him in your lap. His legs push against your thighs and you coo sweet nothings to him.

"You're getting big Davey! Soon you'll be big and strong like me."

The doorbell rings, but you ignore it. Instead you pick Dave up carry him to the crib in your room. You place him against your shoulder, one of your hands on his back and the other underneath his bum. Slowly you hum a random tune, until you feel Dave's breathing become more labored.

"Alright Strider, but I'll be back tomorrow! The guys and I are going out to the local club; you're still invited to join us."

Dave stirs a bit, but you bounce him gently and then place him into his crib. You look down at his sleeping face and gently caress his cheeks with the back of your hand.

"Don't worry lil' man, bro ain't going nowhere."

It's true you weren't. Although, you knew you would have to confront your old buddies eventually. They were probably wondering where the hell you'd disappeared off to. Of course you can't blame them, not every eighteen year-old finds a baby on a meteor and decides to raise it. Your friends aren't bad people. When you emancipated from your parents at sixteen, they were the ones who helped you find your current apartment and encouraged you at least finish high school.

You knew you owed them an explanation, but you weren't exactly sure how to tell then that you were raising a kid. It's not like you were the type to run away or avoid your problems.

You sighed an exited the room, going into the room across from yours. The second room would become Dave's eventual room, but for now you used it as your work station.

There were various stuffed plushies on the floor that you liked to call Smuppets. They were all of different colors; some had erotic clothing on, while others had none. You had some bound by ropes and chains, others were gagged. However, the most noticeable features on your Smuppets were their plush rumps and long noses.

There was a computer at the edge of the room and a camera aimed at a bed where various Smuppets lay.

A couple months ago, you had woken up stressed and horny. You were stressed because you were about to have no money in your savings account and still had no job. You were horny because you'd been concentrating on Dave all the time that you had forgotten that sex even existed.

That night you looked over at Dave, still soundly asleep in his crib, and prayed to whatever God that he wouldn't wake up.

Slowly, you crept out of bed and made your way into the other room, where, at the time, it only had a bed in it.

As you lay in the other bed, you realized that, holy shit you were horny as fuck. You used the pillow to muffle your groans and moans, your hand moving rapidly as you jerked it up and down. Your hips bucked forward as you imagined various scenes with beautiful, curvy women and also men, with lean bodies, their firm chests pressing against you.

Your breath came in short gasps, and your body shook in anticipation. As you spilled into your hand, you thought of a wonderful idea.

Porn. That line of work was guaranteed to make you some serious money. Through the power of the internet you discovered that people had some interesting kinks and fetishes.

This is how you ended making puppet porn.

Of course you could care less about what kind of fetishes people had, you were just happy that at the end of each week, a gracious amount of money was being deposited into your bank account.

You had even made enough money to start a college fund for Dave.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The next day you wake up bright and early, snap a few pictures of Dave sleeping, give him bath, and get him dressed for his monthly doctor's visit. You slip on the pointy glasses you made for him, his eyes are beautiful, but sometimes other people don't think so.

In an attempt to look more formal (you are visiting a hospital after all), you put on a short-sleeved, light blue, buttoned down shirt. It's tucked neatly into your black slack, a black belt holding them up. You refuse to ditch your fingerless gloves. Of course you throw on your grey cap, because like you've said- who has time to style their hair anymore.

You strap on the diaper bag and push the stroller out of the apartment.

The ride down the elevator is a peaceful one. You murmur sweet compliments to Dave as you slowly stroll him to the car. Your head snaps up as you hear a whistle and you spot a familiar pack of guys standing around your car.

"Look at you dressed up all fancy Strider! What's the occasion!?"

"Holy shit is that a baby?!" You hear another call out, and you quickly pull down the hood of the stroller to cover Dave from any unwanted attention.

You come to a halt when you finally do reach your car and your friends.

"Is this why wouldn't answer the door every time we came around."

"What girl did knock up man?"

"No wonder you're all dressed up. Trying to look like a dad eh?"

You raise a brow at all of their comments.

" _THIS,_ is my baby brother. I didn't knock anybody up, and I don't look like a dad. Yes, he's been taking up most of my time, so I haven't been answering the door. Now that I've gotten that out of the way- hey guys, listen can we talk later. I'm in a hurry to get to his doctor's appointment."

They stare at you wide-eyed. You chuckle a bit, must be a lot of information to take in at one time.

"Where the hell did you get a baby brother?" Mark, the guy that helped you out the most, asked?

"I just got a baby brother, that's all you need to know." Your voice is low and serious, indicating that the conversation on where Dave came from is over.

Mark shrugged and let the topic drop.

"Aight man, but that's not the real reason we came here anyways. The boys and I are going out to the strip club later tonight. You comin' or what?"

You cross your arms. "Guys, I can't I have to-…"

"Aw, c'mon man. It's just one night. Plus just hire a babysitter or something."

Mark slings an arm over your shoulder. "Whaddya say man. Take a night off to relax with the guys."

You bite your lips. Well, you do have the money to afford a babysitter and it'll only be a couple of hours. Plus, it's been forever since you've had some down time. You grin.

"Alright man, but you're paying my entrance fee."

Mark grins back at you. "We'll swing by your place later dude."

With that they leave, and you're left in alone in the basement level. You kneel down to lift up the hood to Dave's stroller and you get a funny feeling in the pit of your stomach.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

At the hospital, Dr. Vantas gives Dave his routine checkup.

You scramble to pick up Dave and lay him against your shoulder, gently bouncing him as you try to soothe his tears from having received his vaccinations. You hate seeing him cry because those big red eyes aren't meant to look sad or in pain.

Dr. Vantas tells you that Dave will be starting solid foods next month and hands you a list of what he can and can't eat.

As you pack to leave the hospital, the good doctor gives you a light tap on the shoulder.

"Mr. Strider, I've known you long enough to know that something's bothering you. Is everything all right?"

You rock Dave gently in your arms and look down at him. You call yourself an idiot and shake your head. "I think I made mistake."

You sigh. "I agreed to go out with a couple of buddies later tonight, even though I know that Dave might need me."

Dr. Vantas leans against the door and crosses his arm. His eyes firmly trained on you. "As a single man who's raining a three year-old and a baby, I can tell you that everyone deserves break. However, as a _father_ I can tell you that I put my children above anything else. That is just my view."

You frown and realize that the funny feeling in your stomach was guilt.

Guilt for trying to get rid of Dave just to go see half-naked people dance around a pole.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Back at the apartment you rock Dave gently in your arms, humming some random tune at him.

Only the sound of your voice could be heard throughout the apartment. Then, the doorbell sounds and it stirs Dave awake. You cuddle him as you walk up to the door and open it.

"Dude whaddya wearin'? That ain't clothes for partying. C'mon man, we gotta go."

You shake your head and give Dave a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm not going. No- listen, hear me out. I can't go out with you guys like we use to. My baby brother, Dave, he needs me. He's the only important thing right now."

"Strider are you-…"

"It's _Mr. Strider _now…" You look at Mark and his eyes show how hurt he is. However he nods and his voice holds no accusatory tone.

"Mr. Strider, god that's gonna take some getting used to. I understand. You've moved up the ranks, and have a bigger responsibility than us. Maybe when your brother is a bit older, we can hang."

He places a firm hand on your shoulder and gives it a gentle squeeze.

You watch him go down the elevator, and in some weird way you suppose you're also seeing a part of you leave with him, the irresponsible side of you.

You close the door and lean against it. There's a baby in your arms and then it hits you. You had to let Mark and your friends go. You had to because that was the only way to become Dave's guardian, an appropriate guardian who can handle the responsibilities of raising a child.

A high pitched "Bo!" snaps you out of your eureka moment.

Wait hold…your shades fall off as you slam the door shut and raise Dave into the air. Orange looks in Scarlet and you hold your breath.

"Dave…Dave what did you just say?!"

He smiles at you. "Bo! Bo!" His legs kick the air and he keeps repeating the same word.

You hold him close, snuggling into him.

He said your name! His first word was your name!

"That's right lil' man. Bro's right here. I ain't going anywhere."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**A/N:** Welp, here's the next chapter. I hope you understood the point that I was trying to get across in this chapter. While it showed some growth of Dave's part. I wanted to show the transitioning of Bro from teenager who thought it would be cool to raise a kid to "adult". So let's see where the next chapter takes us. Read, Enjoy, And Criticize.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Just a Simple Strider

**Rating:** T to M, depending on the chapter

**Summary:** What if Dave simply had a normal life.

**A/N:** It's just a play through of Dave's life as he grows up. No sburb. However, certain things that happened in the comic will still happen in this story. The trolls will be included, but only in very minor roles, and probably as humans. Welp, I'll keep this updated as consistently as I can.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**1996: A couple days before Dave's first birthday**

Apple Sauce goes flying into your face and you hear Dave giggle beside you. He's banging his chubby hands against the highchair tray. He smiles at you, apple sauce smeared all over his mouth and you see his four little baby teeth, two on the bottom and two on the top.

"Dave, I swear to god kid." You push your cereal away and stand up to get a wet cloth, to clean your face and his. He whines a bit as you try to hold him still to effectively wipe his mouth. You wipe up the mess on his highchair tray and take the spoon away from him. Instead you hand him a Sippy cup half full of water, while you wash the dishes.

When Dave was old enough to sit up properly and hold things in his hand without dropping them, you were so proud. You snapped pictures and took video of him feeding himself.

Except now he won't stop throwing his food all over the place, and of course you don't blame him. You don't get mad at him because you know he doesn't know any better. Plus you can't ever stay mad at Dave.

"Bo!" You hear Dave call out your name and babble out random noises as he bangs the Sippy cup against the highchair tray. "Bo! Bo!"

"Shit lil' man, you done with your water. You want some more?" You take his Sippy cup from him and refill it with water. You remember when you first introduced Dave to a Sippy cup (because Dr. Vantas declared it was time to get him away from using the bottle); he would refuse to drink from it. He would screech loudly and whine. Until one day you filled it with Apple Juice. Now the little guy can't get enough of it. Of course you took pictures and video of that too.

The house phone goes off as your unstrapping Dave from his highchair. You balance Dave in one arm, he gingerly drinks from his Sippy cup, and answer the phone with your other hand.

Bro: "_Casa de Strider, how may my fine ass help you_?"

Dr. Vantas: "_Well I wasn't interested in knowing how fine your ass was, but thank you for sharing._"

You chuckle and set Dave down as he starts to whine. The little guy crawls (yes because he can crawl now, and you have photo and video evidence of him doing it) over to the play area.

Bro: "_Sorry about that, heh. What's up Dr. V?_"

Dr. Vantas: "_Well, I was wondering if you'd like to come over and spend Christmas here._"

You frown and walk over to the calendar, and holy shit December is right around the corner. Time really does fly when you're busy taking care of a baby.

Bro: "_Sure Dr. V, Dave and I would love that._"

You and the good Doctor have a small chat before you say your goodbyes and hang up the phone.

"Daaave~" You sing, and your baby brother crawls over to you, tugging on your pants leg. You pick him up bounce him in your arms. "We've got so much shopping to do lil' man."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Dave was snuggled neatly into the baby carrier. Not only did it make it easier for you to push the shopping cart, but you loved being able to feel Dave's warmth on your chest.

You picked out a Christmas tree, colorful lights, ornaments, and eggnog. However you're having trouble deciding what to buy the Vantas family.

You're definitely going to buy Dr. Vantas something expensive. After all, he's done so much for you, that he deserves something amazing. Now what the hell do you buy a four year-old kid? You've met Kankri, once. The amount that kid talks is unbelievable, and his vocabulary is very impressive for his age. Maybe he'd like a good book?

Then there's Karkat. That kid was already one; he was going on to be eighteen months this December to be exact. Born in June, the kid was a little older than Dave. You've also met him once, and you're surprised his father can handle him. The kid is a walking energy ball. You'll just buy him something he can throw at his brother. A toy gun? Sword? Oh- you have the perfect thing.

Most importantly, you need to buy Dave's birthday present and Christmas present. Is he too young for a Katana? Damn, shopping for people is hard.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

You place Dave on the futon as you set up the Christmas tree. His big scarlet eyes follow your every move. He picks up one of the ornaments you have laid out around him and waves it in the air.

"Don't break that buddy, we're gonna need it." You only bought two colors of ornaments. At first, you were going to go with traditional red and greed but you figured red and orange suited the tree better.

You took the ornament from Dave's hand, and hung it in the tree. He replaced it with another.

"Hey Dave, lemme tell you about Santa Clause."

His eyes shone with curiosity as you told him all about the big, jolly man who flies around with magical reindeer to deliver presents to nice children.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**December 3****rd****, 1996: Dave's first birthday**

Dave sleeps soundly in his crib as you decorate the house with colorful balloons. You hum the happy birthday tune and fill Dave's Sippy cup with apple juice, because he loves it.

The doorbell rings, and the delivery guy raises a brow at you, probably because you're acting way to cheery. The package is a neatly wrapped gift to Dave, from The Vantas Family. You smile because today is going to be a perfect day.

When Dave wakes up, you raise him high up in the air and sing him the happy birthday song. You're not sure if he even realizes how special today is, but he smiles and giggles at you.

You feed him just a bit of icing from the tip of your finger and he drinks his apple juice eagerly. You hand him a handmade plushie that you've named the mayor. He instantly falls in love with it as he cuddles it. You of course snap pictures.

The Vantas family sent him a really cute pair of shoes and you'll have to make sure he wears them.

You take Dave to the park, where you entertain him with bubbles.

You spoil him senseless and read him a bedtime story.

You tear up just a bit because Dave doesn't realize it yet, but this day is also special for you. It's the day he came into your life.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**December 25****th****, 1996: Christmas Day**

You stand in the mirror, fidgeting and checking every angle of yourself. You're wearing a Navy blue turtle neck shirt and salmon-colored pants with a brown belt. You have brown dress shoes on and even a fancy watch. Instead of a regular cap, you wear a grey beanie.

You haven't styled your hair in so long, that you see no point in doing it anymore.

You're not exactly comfortable in the clothes you're wearing. However, you can't just show up in your usual attire to the Vantas household. You want to show Dr. Vantas that you've grown as a guardian and as a person. Plus you want to show up Dr. Vantas that you can afford all the same things that he can!

Dave of course, it wearing those cute little shoes he got as a gift. You have him dressed in short sleeved, red buttoned down shirt and a black vest over it. Plus his black jeans.

"Alright Davey! Let's head out!"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The first thing you notice when you step into the Vantas household is the nice smell of cinnamon. The fireplace is up and running and their Christmas tree is Massive. It feels like home.

You introduce Dave to Karkat and Kankri. Kankri seems to take well to him; Dave and Karkat seem to hit it off instantly.

You watch a family friendly movie and have a nice dinner. You exchange gifts and Dr. Vantas gives you a disapproving look when he sees that you (or rather Santa Clause) bought Karkat a Toy sickle. It's a foam one, so you don't think it'll hurt anyone.

Karkat walks over to you and sticks his hands out. "Up-py?"

You chuckles and look over at Dr. Vantas. He nods and you pick karkat up. "Hey there buddy, wanted to get carried by Uncle Strider?"

"No!" You hear Dave screech from across the room and oh my god you're so glad that Dr. Vantas whipped out his camera at lightning speed, because Dave's walking. You quickly put Karkat down and stretch your arms out as Dave wobbles over to you.

"That's it lil' man. Come to Bro" He starts leaning forward a bit but you manage to catch him before he falls. You throw him into the air and catch him, hugging him tightly.

"Oh Dave, I'm so proud of you."

You set him down to play with Karkat and Kankri, while Dr. Vantas asks you to join him in the kitchen.

He lays a hand on your shoulder and hands you a gift. "What, but you already gave me a Christmas present."

He chuckles and shakes his head. "I think you forgot that you have a birthday as well. It's was also on Dave's birthday."

You gape at him. You had forgotten your own birthday but also…

"It's been a long time since anyone's wished me a happy birthday."

He smiles at you and gives you a hug.

"Happy nineteenth Birthday, Mr. Strider."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**A/N:** This chapter is rather short and I did rush it quite a bit. However, now that Dave's turned one, I think things might go a little faster now. Still, sorry it's a short chapter. So let's see where the next chapter takes us. Read, Enjoy, And Criticize.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Just a Simple Strider

**Rating:** T to M, depending on the chapter

**Summary:** What if Dave simply had a normal life.

**A/N:** It's just a play through of Dave's life as he grows up. No sburb. However, certain things that happened in the comic will still happen in this story. The trolls will be included, but only in very minor roles, and probably as humans. Welp, I'll keep this updated as consistently as I can.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**1997, before December: Dave-Age 1; Bro- Age 19**

You drew the line the moment you found out Dave could climb out of his crib. You had set him down for a nap time and the next time you walked into your room you saw the kid halfway out of the crib. You almost had a fucking heart attack, you seriously though he was going to injure himself.

So you removed the crib, stored it in your closet, removed the Smuppets from the other room, and had it furnished so it could receive its new owner.

Dave was more than unhappy with the idea of switching rooms. Every time you left the kid in his new room he would cry and protest. You gave into his tears and had Dave sleeping in your bed with you.

You wouldn't ever admit it out loud, but you loved being able to snuggle up to Dave. You loved it when he would wake up on your chest some mornings. You loved waking up in the mornings and seeing him all cuddled up in the blankets.

You were trying to treasure all these precious moments because Dave was growing up so fast! Just a few days ago, you took him for his routine checkup and Dr. Vantas said he was a little over 50 inches tall. Which meant it was time to go buy him a convertible car seat.

A few weeks after his first birthday you took him to the dentist, which wasn't as much of a challenge. You thought he would throw a fit and cry all the way there. He actually seemed to enjoy the dentist, you think it's only because he fell in love with his dentist. You on the other hand, were a bit skeptical at first. The guy looked a bit young in your opinion, but after seeing how he handled Dave, you approved of him completely.

In any case his dentist said he should have a full set of teeth around three. He also suggested you start brushing Dave's teeth. Of course you wouldn't let Dave do it on his own, you were afraid he would swallow the toothpaste.

Dave improved on his walking. He would topple over the first few times, but after a while he started getting the hang of it, and like any adoring big brother, you told him how proud you were.

Sometimes when you would go out shopping and would bump into other parents with their kids, Dave would run to hide behind your leg. Dr. Vantas told you it was just a normal part of separation anxiety and Dave would grow out it. Secretly, you didn't want Dave to ever grow out of it.

You wanted Dave to come running to you any time he felt sad or unsafe. You just hope that when he's older he'll trust you enough to tell you if he ever has any problems.

Once, while you getting lunch ready you heard a high-pitched scream. It wasn't one of Dave's whines or cries, it was legit 'help me, I'm in trouble scream'. Your heart skipped a beat and you're sure you gained many grey hairs that day. You dropped everything you were doing and ran into your room.

You scanned the area until you heard quite sobs coming from inside your closet. You figured Dave had walked into it after you left it open.

He was crouched on the ground.

"Oooh Davey! Did Lil' Cal scare you?!" You had actually forgotten you even had Lil' Cal. You picked Dave up and also picked Lil' Cal up. He kicked you a bit, and you bounced him gently.

"Hey c'mon buddy; there isn't anything to be afraid of." Dave however, was having none of it. So you set Cal down on the night stand and threw Dave into the air, catching him and repeating the motion over and over again.

Needless to say, you don't think Dave will like Lil' Cal much when he gets older.

Although, you refused to get rid of Cal, so it was something Dave would have to learn how to deal with.

"Hey kid, bring me your Sippy cup." Something you loved about Dave was that he was a fast learner. He quickly picked up on new words and was able to follow simple directions.

Of course, he did bring you his Sippy cup, and you filled it with Apple Juice. He loves apple juice; you just hope it doesn't become his obsession.

Something that would happen a lot, far too much than you actually liked, was the fact that strangers seemed to think that Dave needed two role-models in his life. They understood that you were just an older brother raising his kid bro, but some people still insisted that he needed a _female_ role-model in his life.

You obviously didn't share the same opinions as them.

There were a bunch of single parents out there. Dr. Vantas was raising his kid's just fine. Although it wasn't the whole single parent thing that really ticked you off. The whole concept of needing a _female_ role model is what pissed you off. You hope that those types of ideals are gone when Dave is older.

Ah, then you discovered Dave was right-handed. Lil' man just loved scribbling all over your important Tax documents, and the walls. You weren't mad at him of course. In fact, you saw potential in his drawings. So you bought him a drawing station, and had it set up in his room.

"No bo! I do it!"

You thought it was cute that Dave was trying to do things on his own. He would try to dress himself, and fail. His shirts would be inside out, and you weren't exactly digging his style. Still, you always encouraged him to keep on trying.

As the months went by and Dave started getting more agile, you had to start keeping your Katana's in higher places. Often times, you found Dave reaching for them. You would teach him how to use one eventually, but not right now.

You started teaching Dave his ABC's and numbers. You made a decision early on that you weren't sending Dave to preschool. It wasn't required and you were selfish. You didn't think you were ready to let go of Dave so soon. You fully believed that you could teach Dave what he needed to know, so that he would be prepared for Elementary school.

When a ball went flying at your face and knocked your shades clean off, you didn't get mad. You figured Dave just needed some more play time.

So you dressed him in loose fitting clothes and put on his pointy shades to prepare him for a day at the Zoo.

You had him propped up on your shoulders and he looked at all the animals in awe. You named each and every one of them, and he tried repeating after you.

He couldn't exactly pronounce all the words, but you didn't scold him for that.

A little over six months you made a surprising discovery.

There was a night in which Dave absolutely refused to go to sleep. You tried singing lullabies and humming tunes, but none worked. You were frustrated and tired, and as a last resort you starting rapping.

"_Hush Little Davey, don't you cry  
you're my Lil' Angel  
For you I'd die.  
Bro's gonna rap this tune  
in hopes that you got to sleep soon.  
You're my darling meteor boy,  
I'll always make sure that you feel joy.  
I'll sell my soul to see you succeed,  
never wanna see you get hurt and bleed.  
Hush little Davey, my kid from outer space,  
all I want to do is give you an embrace.  
Hey Little Davey, my love in sincere,  
I'll be your knight to protect you my dear._"

You gave Dave a peck on the forehead and sighed contently. Who knew Dave liked rap.

When you would set Dave down for his naps you would make your porn, because hey, a guy has to make money. You smile contently as you check your bank account and Dave's college fund.

At the rate you're making money, you'll be able to afford to send Dave to a good- no, a great college. A college he deserves. You'll be able to give him the education that you couldn't have.

You knew from the moment that you had seen Dave, that he was destined for great things. That kid was going places and was going to make something out of himself.

After all, his eyes are scarlet. Scarlet is a bright red, with a slight orange tint in it. Orange is the color of your eyes, so you'll know he'll grow up to be a badass like you. Scarlet is the color of courage, passion, and joy. You firmly believe that the eyes are the windows to the soul. You know Dave will grow up to be amazing.

All the members of the Vantas family all have tint of red in their eyes. It's a red almost like Dave's, maybe just a bit brighter, but you know that all of them are probably destined for great things too.

Which reminds you, Karkat's birthday just passed. The little guy turned two and he was such a handful. You're surprised he and Dave actually get along. Of course, you went to personally deliver his birthday present.

Halloween rolls by but you don't take Dave trick-o-treating. You think he's still a little too young for it and plus he wouldn't be able to eat most of the candies people hand out.

However, you did spend Thanksgiving with the Vantas family. You realize that Dr. Vantas and his kids were becoming more and more like your actual family. This was a bit scary, because you don't want to feel like you're intruding.

Dr. Vantas just laughed at you and threw a piece of pie at you. You knew then, that you two were already family friends.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**December 3****rd****, 1997**- **Dave and Bro's birthday**

You slowly open your eyes as you feel Dave climbing back onto the bed. This leaves you wondering why he's awake before you. He climbs onto your chest and lays on you, his head buried into the crook of your neck.

You place a gentle hand on his back.

"Hey Davey, what are you doing up buddy?" Of course it was a stupid question, because when you look over at the clock it read '10:00AM'

Which means that you slept through the morning.

Dave pushes himself up and leans forward to give you a couple pecks on the cheek and lips. Simple, innocent, kisses. "H'ppy bir'day bo!"

You look at him, a bit shocked. A grin appears on your face and you flip him over and place various kisses on his stomach, he laughs in delight. You didn't even know how Dave knew it was your birthday. Shit, which reminded you that it was Dave's birthday too!

"Hey Lil' man! It's your birthday too! You're two now!"

You hope out of bed, Dave in your arms and rush off into the kitchen. You place Dave onto the kitchen counter and open the fridge, taking out a medium sized cupcake. You don't place any candles in it, because you're afraid Dave will burn himself.

However, you do cut off small pieces of it and feed it to him. Mostly you just feed him the blue icing with just a bit of the chocolate bread.

Most of the day is a blur. However, by the end of it both of you are laughing and happy.

You spend Christmas and New Years with Dr. Vantas and his family. As the fireworks go up, and you look into the sky, you down the glass of champagne and hope that the New Year is a good one.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**A/N:** Still pretty short that usual, but not as rushed. So I'm thinking of just having Bro and Dave age one year in each chapter. Just to moves thing along. ". So let's see where the next chapter takes us. Read, Enjoy, And Criticize.


End file.
